Love Still Connects Us
by queenfixerupper
Summary: *** this book contains major spoilers from Frozen 2 *** After the adventure to the Enchanted Forest, Olaf was right when he said each of our beloved characters would be transformed. Anna is the newly anointed Queen of Arendelle, a task harder than she originally thought. Kristoff is getting married to the love of his life; however, preparing for marriage is stressful. Olaf is grow


**Anna POV**

Becoming Queen of Arendelle has not been easy, especially without Elsa here to direct me. Thankfully, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven have been extremely helpful in this "time of transformation" as Olaf likes to call it.

After everyone settled back into their homes, my subjects seem to be content with this adjustment, although I have a feeling some miss Elsa as our Queen.

Every once in awhile Gale will deliver a message from Elsa, or I'll send one to her. She always seems to send them when I need it.

Even though Elsa is now the protector of the Enchanted Forest, she still can come to Arendelle for some fun.

Today, the people of Arendelle will help me celebrate the end of this crazy adventure that my family went on. It's time to celebrate love and forgiveness.

"Ugh, Kristoff, how does it _really_ look?" I glance at him then back at the poorly decorated tables.

He waits a beat and replies,"It looks great, Anna-"

"You hesitated!" Olaf interrupts.

I groan and sit down on one of the chairs. "Elsa was always better than me at decorating," I grumble.

"Hey, Anna, I'm serious. It looks fine! The people are going to love it", Kristoff comfortingly lays his hand on my shoulder.

"I miss her," I say weakly, holding back tears. I try not to cry about it often, but it is a huge adjustment not having my sister here with me. It makes me feel as lonely as I did all of the years we were apart, except this time I still have the boys.

"Anna," he says knowingly, "why don't you ask her to come tonight? It's been a few weeks since she's came over for charades. I mean, I know you two have sent each other letters back and forth, but she must miss you too!"

I look up at him as he brushes some of my hair out of my eyes. Leaping to my feet, I give him a quick kiss and start to run outside to find Gale.

"You're the best, honey!" I tell him on the way out.

"Don't forget to actually write her an invitation," Kristoff calls which stops me in my tracks.

I giggle and quickly turn around to grab a pen and a piece of paper. "Thanks for the reminder," I smirk and rush out of the castle.

Walking through the streets of Arendelle, I am stopped by a few children. "Queen Anna!" a little girl waves her hand. I smile and kneel down so I'm at eye level with her.

"Hey there! What's your name?" I gently ask.

"Ida," she says shyly. The older boy standing next to her rolls his eyes.

"And what's your name," I look at the boy who doesn't seem impressed.

"Oslo," he replies. "When will Queen Elsa be back? I miss ice skating with her and her toys made of ice."

"Oh, um..." I feel my cheeks get warm, "well, she isn't the Queen of Arendelle anymore, but I am inviting her to the ball tonight!"

Ida jumps up and down excitedly, meanwhile Olso sighs. He grabs Ida's hand and starts to pull her away. "Come on, Ida."

I wave at her one more time and she returns the kind gesture until Oslo whispers loud enough where I can hear, "She will never be as great as Queen Elsa." Ida frowns, but continues on with Oslo.

I take a deep breath and try to get his words out of my mind.

_I just need to prove to Arendelle that I can be a good Queen!_

I walk all the way to the outskirts of Arendelle. "Gaaalllleeee!" I yell.

In the distance, I hear leaves ruffling. All of a sudden, Gale blows around me, lifting my hair off of my shoulders. "Hey, Gale! Will you please give this to my sister?"

Gale patiently waits as I quickly scribble the invitation.

_Dear Elsa,_

_We are having a ball tonight to celebrate our adventure together. Sorry for the late notice, but I want you to come. I really, really, really miss you. Love you, sis!_

_~ Anna_

I fold the letter a few times and hold it out for Gale to pick up. The wind spirit takes the letter and flutters away.

I better head back to the castle and get ready.

As I turn around to make my trek home, I hear a familiar voice sadly singing in the distance.

_"Some things really changed._

_Like how I actually feel anger._

_Some things really changed._

_Elsa pushed us away from her."_

"Olaf?" I walk up to the snowman who looks upset. "What's wrong?"

His eyes flash a tinge of happiness to see me, but it vanishes as fast as it came. "I've just been thinking, Anna."

"About what?" I urge him to open up. Plopping down next to him, I gently pat his back.

"Remember how angry we both were when Elsa pushed us away without saying goodbye and without her realizing that could have been the last time we will have ever seen her because she knew she was going to go too far and-"

"Olaf," I stop him. "Yes, I do remember. It's okay to feel angry, but I think when she comes to the ball tonight you should talk to her about your feelings."

"Are you still mad?" He looks into my eyes.

"Well, um, I think I was so excited that both of you were alive to really pay much attention to my other feelings. I guess I am still a little hurt," I admit to him.

He nods his head in understanding. "But the past is in the past, right? That's what Elsa always said... which is funny because this whole adventure we just got back from was about uncovering the past."

This causes me to smile a bit. "The past is in the past, Olaf. We can't change it, but we can change our future."

"Oh! That's good," he eyes now containing some hope. "Anna, we probably should get you back to the castle so you can get ready," he says after a moment of silence.

"Oh, you're right! Let's go, Olaf!" We stand up and start walking towards the castle.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I haven't written any fanfics in a long time. On my old wattpad account, I used to have tons of cringy frozen fics. (THGdivergentElsa7402 if you want to read stories I wrote in middle school— oof) Anyways, I just saw Frozen 2 and of course, I fell in love with it. Now I want to write this story for closure in case we don't get a Frozen 3... please comment and feel free to message me ideas!**


End file.
